The primary objective of the AMPLIFI Recruitment and Retention (RR) Shared Resource Core (SRC) is to support the AMPLIFI Projects and the Adaptation, Dissemination and Implementation (ADI) SRC by providing recruitment and retention services. The successful recruitment and retention of study participants to research projects is critical to scientific discovery, and often a significant challenge in survivorship research. This SRC builds on exceptional collective work of the RR SRC leaders and other AMPLIFI investigators who successfully recruited cancer survivors to research studies for the past two decades. The SRC leverages an impressive facility at the University of Alabama at Birmingham: the Recruitment and Retention Shared Facility (RRSF) of the UAB Comprehensive Cancer Center is a nationally recognized minority recruitment site that has served in several large national efforts including the Prostate, Lung, Colorectal and Ovarian (PLCO) Cancer Screening Trial and the Cancer Care Outcomes Research and Surveillance Consortium (CanCORS). The RR SRC specific aims are to: (1) Recruit participants to AMPLIFI projects and ADI SRCs. The recruitment goal is 852 survivors with obesity/physical activity related cancers that have >70% 5-year survival (i.e., stage I multiple myeloma, localized kidney cancer and loco-regional cancers of the colorectum, female breast, prostate, endometrium, and ovary); who are from 1-5 years from diagnosis; who have completed primary cancer treatment; and who have no metastasis or recurrence. The RR SRC will use population-based ascertainment methods to recruit survivors from four state cancer registries (AL, MS, NC, TN) with a significant representation of older, rural and underserved minorities. The RR SRC will also recruit the 48 stakeholders for ADI SRC activities. Recruitment materials and a website will be developed to enhance survivors' awareness and knowledge of research. Moreover, while a navigation approach has been used to recruit to primarily cancer therapeutic trials, the RR SRC will use it in a novel way to recruit survivors in this behavioral research to overcome personal barriers to participation. The RR SRC will monitor recruitment yield overall and separately for older, rural and underserved minority survivors, and address recruitment challenges on an on-going basis; (2) Retain participants in AMPLIFI. A purposeful plan for retaining participants will target drop-out prevention at the primary (retention starting at recruitment by carefully screening potential participant), secondary (early identification of survivors who may drop-out) and tertiary (recovering participants who drop-out) level in Researcher, Participant and Contextual domains. As in the approach to recruitment, retention will include simple, proven measures enriched by the principles of enhancing research awareness and knowledge, and a navigation approach. In summary, the RR SRC team, together with other AMPLIFI investigators and the professional staff of the RRSF, is uniquely and exceptionally positioned to achieve the proposed aims, expedite the achievement of AMPLIFI goals, and contribute to the advancement of survivorship research.